How to Get a College Education in High School
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Kurt is dragged to a party while Finn is registering for OSU and he meets a boy. Maybe the whole night won't be a waste of time after all.
1. College Years and High School Fears

Kurt doesn't know what he's doing here, at a frat party with a bunch of drunk people he doesn't know, the music too loud and the beverages severely lacking in the non alcoholic area. Even though he still had another two years of high school left, his older stepbrother, Finn, had dragged him along when he came to OSU to sign up for college, despite knowing Kurt wanted to go to New York. Somehow, he had gotten invited to this party and wanted Kurt to come as the designated driver, but Finn had long since wandered off and Kurt was left standing awkwardly against the wall.

"You look like you could use a friend," a voice called from his right. He started, his head whipping around to find a guy with curly black hair standing next to him. He was cute, which immediately made Kurt more nervous.

He swallowed the mouthful of water he had sipped before saying, "Uh, I'm sorry?" Internally, he smacked himself for sounding like an idiot, but the guy's lips quirked into a grin.

"You look lonely, standing here by yourself. I just wanted to offer my services as a listening ear, should you require one." The guy dipped into a mocking bow, winking at Kurt when he straightened up.

"Well, if I had to talk to someone, I suppose one who bows isn't so bad," Kurt mused, not trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I took an etiquette class, that was a proper bow!" The guy was still smiling, his eyes crinkling over the rim of his red cup as he took a drink. "My name is Blaine."

Kurt reached out to shake his offered hand, "Kurt. Do you go to school here?"

"I do, what about you?"

He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to admit to being so young when this older guy was almost flirting with him. "Uh, no, I don't."

"Oh, well, isn't that a shame? I guess I'll have to get to know you now, just in case you turn into a pumpkin at midnight." Before he realized what was happening, Blaine grabbed his hand and started leading him away. "Come on, I know a quieter place where we can actually hear each other talk."

Kurt was wary, because this was how grisly news stories started, and because people didn't tend to touch him. He often shied away from even the smallest brush of hands, preferring to keep to himself. However, he went along, thinking about the taser in his pocket he kept just for these possibilities. Blaine led them out of the house into the crisp September air. Soon it would be too cold, but it was still nice enough that their jackets protected them from the worst of it. Blaine let go of his wrist as he stopped in front of a porch swing and sat down, patting the empty spot next to him and beaming when Kurt sat down.

"You said your name is Kurt, right? Like Kurt Cobain?" Blaine joked, only earning a judging look.

"No, like Kurt Von Trapp. My mom was a huge fan of The Sound Of Music. Where did you get your name, Pretty in Pink?"

To his surprise, the other boy laughed, shaking his head. "No, my uncle, actually. He was in the  
military; Mom always said he died a hero. It happened just before I was born."

Kurt immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Blaine shrugged, sipping from his cup. "It's cool, man. Like you said, you didn't know and it was before I was even born, so."

"Okay."

They sat there for a few minutes, Kurt feeling increasingly awkward. Just before he excused himself to go back and find his brother, Blaine asked, "So, if you don't go to school here, why are you at this party? Do you go to a school close by or what?"

"Uh, no, my brother, he came up here to register for next year and got invited. He just dragged me along so I could drive him back to the hotel later."

"Oh, yeah? So where do you go to school at?"

Kurt cleared his throat, not wanting to admit where he actually went to school at; he didn't want Blaine to realize how young he was. "I, uh, it's in Lima."

"Ohio? No way, I'm from Westerville!"

His ears burning as he fought his blush, Kurt said, "Oh?"

"Cool, I didn't know there was a Lima in Ohio, too. Or that there was a college there."

"Uh, I, um, it's_ McKinleyHighSchool_," he mumbled all in a rush.

"Oh, high school, what a bummer," Blaine said, patting his arm consolingly. "It'll all be over soon, and then you'll begin an exciting new life of constant stress!" He threw his arms out mockingly, winking at Kurt again, making his heart thud in his chest.

"Ye-yeah, not long," he said, thinking about how he still had to finish this year and next's, though he  
wasn't going to tell Blaine that. "What are you studying here?"

"Oh, I'm pre-med."

"Really? That's pretty cool!"

"It is; it's a lot of work."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Well, I'm in my fourth year of pre-med, so I've got one more to go before I buckle down for four years of med school and then three plus years of residency."

"That is so awesome," Kurt replied, a little awed. "Where are you wanting to go for medical school?"

"Well, the Perelman School of Medicine at University of Pennsylvania is the number one ranked for pediatric medicine, which is what I want to specialize in, so I'm hoping to get in there. If not, Harvard is good, too."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I mean, it's only _Harvard_."

"Yeah, it's not like it's a big deal or anything," Blaine said, laughing with him. "What about you? What do you want to do when you've graduated?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of being a waiter, but I've heard quantum mechanics is less stressful."

"Wow, you're interested in quantum mechanics?" Blaine looked suitably impressed, making Kurt blush harder.

"No, I was mostly joking. I'm really an actor, or I want to be-"

"I think you'll be a great actor."

Kurt laughed, shoving Blaine's shoulder. "You've never seen me act, how do you know!"

"You seem like you really want it; why not?"

Kurt shrugged, looking out over the lawn where people were coming and going. A few stopped by to greet Blaine, one handing him a new cup before they left and the subdued thrum of the bass from inside filtered out to them. The silence between them grew until Kurt shifted awkwardly. "Well…"

"Deep subject."

Kurt grinned at him. "Well, I guess I should head inside and find Finn."

Blaine pouted at him, latching onto his arm when he started to stand. "No, not yet; please? I want to talk to you some more."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged, one side of his mouth turning down. "I don't know, I just really want to."

The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering and he allowed himself to be pulled back. "Okay."

They sat there, staring at each other for a long minute before Blaine's eyes flickered down to his lips. "Tell me to stop and I will." He moved closer slowly, giving Kurt plenty of time to pull away. His breath caught in his throat at the idea of getting his first kiss.

Their lips brushed, softly.

"What the hell are you doing to my baby brother!"

Kurt was violently yanked away, stumbling as his brother tugged him out of the swing. "Finn, what-"

"Whoa, chill, dude, we were just talking," Blaine said, remaining sitting and holding up his hand in a  
placating manner.

"What, do you talk with your lips?"

"Jesus, Finn, how drunk-"

"Shut up, Kurt, go get the car."

"No, I'm not-"

"Actually, you form-"

"Shut up, Blaine, you're not helping. Finn, come on, let me take you back to the hotel."

His brother was still glaring at Blaine. "Stay away from him or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"He's fifteen!" Finn bellowed.

"I am not, I turned sixteen three weeks ago!" Kurt snapped, tugging hard on Finn's arm, but where he was long and lithe, Finn was long and thickly built from years of working out, and he didn't budge.

"Sixteen is the age of consent in Ohio, I'm pretty sure he can kiss someone if he wants." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn, earning a bellow of rage.

"Finn, get in the fucking car, you're making a scene!" When his brother didn't budge, he pulled out his wild card. "Go, or I'll call Dad and tell him you've been drinking."

"He won't care as long as I'm not driving."

"No, but Carole will." At the mention of his mother, Finn visibly wilted before glaring at Blaine.

"Stay away from my baby brother," he spat, turning and storming away. "Come on, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, glaring at Finn's back. "I'm sorry about him, he can be… a little protective." He turned around to find Blaine grinning.

"Here-" He tugged Kurt's arm toward him and produced a pen out of nowhere, shoving Kurt's sweater up and writing something on his arm.

"Do you always carry a pen on you?" He glanced at the writing as Blaine released him and his cheeks burned. "Or give strangers your phone number."

Blaine winked at him. "I'm always prepared and only if they're cute."

"Kurt!"

"Shut up, Finn, I'm coming," he yelled. "Sorry, again," he mumbled to Blaine before hurrying to where his stepbrother was starting to storm back over toward them.

"It's cool," Blaine said before raising his voice and adding, "I'll see you next time!"

Finn growled and Kurt shoved him along. His face felt hot and he barely listened to Finn's ranting all the way back to the hotel, shoving him in one of the beds and laughing when Finn passed out almost before he even hit the pillows. Flipping off the main lights, he sat in his own bed and brought up the text message app on his phone.

_Hey, it's Kurt. _From the party. Just wanted to text so you have my number so you can text me back if you want. You don't have to, though.

It was only a few minutes later when he got a reply.

_hey gorgeous hows the big guy?_

A huge grin broke across his face and he settled deeper into the bed as he started typing.


	2. Sexual Education 101

**A/N: heavenorspace prompted: Blaine needs to slip under Finn's radar one night and give Kurt sex ed.**

**December 2010**

_what are you wearing?_

Kurt snorted as he glanced at his phone, still applying moisturizer to his face. His boyfriend was so ridiculous sometimes.

"Kurt, do you have-" Finn was cut off as Kurt's phone pinged again and his eyes were automatically drawn to it. Kurt watched in delight as Finn's face grew red. "Is that-"

"Yes, it is. Go away, Finn." His step-brother glared at the phone for a minute, not saying a word as Kurt finished his skincare routine. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask if you have any more of that lotion to help with cracked hands. This winter has been killing me." He immediately turned on his puppy eyes, showing Kurt his knuckles where the skin was cracked and blood was pushing to the surface.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, I'm going to just buy some for you," he huffed, shifting through his drawers before throwing it at Finn. "Here, just keep it." His phone pinged again and Finn glared.

"You shouldn't be talking to him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's just using you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "For what, rousing conversation?"

"For- you know…" Finn looked pained as he replied, his voice barely carrying, "for… sex."

Even as his ears burned, Kurt felt particularly vindictive at how awkward Finn looked. "Even if he was, it's my choice."

"Kurt!" Finn looked shocked now, his red face quickly paling.

"Oh my god, Finn, I was joking, we haven't done… that, and I'm not talking to you about this, get out."

He finally managed to shove him out of his room and closed the door firmly behind him. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone off of his vanity and swiped to open it, reading the two new messages.

_I really want to see you_

_which is why im outside your house I hope thats not too creepy_

_Oh, god_, Kurt thought, jumping as his phone dinged in his hand again.

_look up_

His head shot up, automatically drawn to his doorway, but a tapping at his window made him whip around. There was Blaine, grinning as he waved at Kurt. He rushed over, opening the window and hissing, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging precariously from my boyfriend's window while he yells at him," Blaine said cheekily. "Can I come in? Because this isn't as easy as it looks."

Kurt jumped back, waving him in. "Yeah, of course, of course." Blaine gracefully slid inside, gently shutting the window behind him and immediately wrapped Kurt in a hug. His clothes were cold to the touch from the December air and Kurt only allowed the hug for a minute before he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine shrugged, pulling off his jacket and draping it over the back of Kurt's vanity chair. "I told you, I really wanted to see you. I'm going to be going back home tomorrow and I wanted to see you before I left."

The anxiety of having Blaine in his room, while he was in his pajamas _oh my god_, was slowly leaking away, filling him with warmth at Blaine's words. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaine stepped closer to him, cupping his cheek and tilting his face up so that he could brush their lips together. It was soft at first, knee-weakeningly sweet, and Kurt could feel the last of his worry slip away as his hands came up to tentatively rest on Blaine's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Blaine's tongue swiped gently along the seam of his lips and Kurt sighed, opening up. They stood there for long minutes, exploring each other's mouths, before a sudden knock on the door had them jumping apart.

"Kurt? It's time for lights out," his dad called through the door.

Kurt shoved Blaine towards his closet as he forced himself to slowly walk towards the door. "Yeah, Dad, I was just finishing up my skincare routine." Blaine was safely in the closet as Kurt opened the door. He embraced his dad and kissed his cheek, smiling. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, kiddo. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He closed his door and turned off his light, pausing to listen to his father's steps retreating to Finn's room before opening the closet door. Blaine was on him the second he was able to, his hands coming up to brace Kurt's head as he kissed him, their lips moving slickly as Kurt walked backwards, calves thumping against the edge of his bed. They collapsed onto it, shuffling to get more fully on the bed without separating their bodies. He heard two muted thuds as Blaine toed his shoes off, his body heavy and warm on top of Kurt.

"I missed you so much," Blaine mumbled as he kissed down Kurt's jaw, nose brushing his neck. "Stupid classes, stupid exams, just wanted this, you." Kurt let out a moan, his hands fisting the back of Blaine's shirt. Sensitive neck, good to know.

Heat pooled low in his groin, his hips shifting as his cock started to thicken. It scared him as much as it excited him and he bit his lip when he felt Blaine's hard cock nudge his hip. "_Oh_," he gasped when Blaine shifted and their cocks lined up, the friction making his eyes roll up as Blaine bites down on his neck. "Blaine, oh, wait, I-"

And just like that, Blaine was scrambling off of him, muttering, "Shit, shit, sorry, I didn't- I wasn't-" He sat next to Kurt on the bed, rubbing both hands over his face. Kurt sat up as well, one hand coming up to sweep continuously over Blaine's broad back.

"It's okay, it was just… a little much, all at once."

Blaine's hands dropped and he turned to look at Kurt, face hidden in the shadow cast by the moon. "I'm so fucking sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to push you or anything, I swear-"

"You're fine, Blaine," Kurt said, shushing him. "I- We haven't talked about, about what we want, with each other, I mean. I- There are certain things that I'm not ready for and I don't want to give you any, um, undue expectations? If you know what I mean?"

Blaine was nodding along with him. "Yeah, we should definitely discuss what's on the table."

"Have you ever had sex before?" Kurt blurted out before Blaine could say anything else.

"Uh, yeah, um, I've tried a few things with the two boyfriends I've had before."

"Like what?"

"Uh, handjobs, blowjobs, um, uh, the- where you rub against each other? Like what we were doing?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "That's considered sex?"

Blaine shrugged. "I mean, depends on who you ask? I think orgasms need to happen by at least one party to be considered sex, but everyone has their own definition."

"What?"

"Well, not everyone sees sex the same way. For some people, only penetration constitutes sex, for others, any kind of sex act. I think most people fall in the middle of that."

Kurt looked down at his comforter, tracing the familiar pattern as he thought. "I- I'm not ready for, for the whole sex thing yet."

Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. It reminds Kurt of the first time they went out for coffee and he can't help but smile. "Look, we don't have to do anything tonight, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to see you; I've missed you the past couple of weeks."

Kurt gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't think I'm ready for, um, like, the penetration? But we, we can still, you know." His face warm, he gestured vaguely between them.

"What?"

"Like, like what we were doing before?" It came out like a question and Blaine reached over, tilting his face up, eyes locking onto Kurt's.

"Don't think you have to do this because I want it or something silly like that."

"I don't, I'm not. I… want you." To stop Blaine's protest, he leaned forward, kissing him softly. It stayed soft and gentle, just their lips touching and moving against each other, until Blaine brought one of his hands up to Kurt's neck, sliding it hesitantly up until it was cupping it. Kurt let out a shuddery breath, still amazed at how sensitive he was there, and Blaine slowly pushed him down against the bed. He kept his hips away from Kurt's even as he straddled one of his thighs.

They took it slow, hands exploring each others bodies, dipping under shirts as they slowly worked themselves up. Kurt's cock was aching his in briefs, the head sticking to the damp cloth where precome had leaked out. Blaine seemed to be hyper focused on his neck, nuzzling and kissing and, god, the _biting_, it was so much, Kurt could hardly take it.

"Blaine," he whined, arching his hips up. "Please, I-"

With a shift of his lower body, Blaine was cradled between Kurt's legs, hands on his thighs to tug him down a bit and hike his legs over Blaine's hips. They still weren't pressed all the way together, but Kurt could feel Blaine's cock again, the hard bulge bumping against his thigh as their kisses became more frantic. Kurt's hands dropped to Blaine's waist, tugging at him until Blaine finally gave in and allowed their cocks to line up, and it seemed like it was so much better than the brief time before.

Even through his silky pajamas and Blaine's thick jeans, the friction was building between them. Kurt wasn't sure how he was supposed to move, his hips jolting ineffectually as they rutted together, until Blaine pulled back, his hot, panting breath on Kurt's cheek.

"Hold on, hold on, baby," he murmured. "Slow down." Kurt's breath heaved as he blinked slowly, feeling like he was feeling too much and not enough at the same time.

"Okay, okay, I'm, uh, I'm sorry."

Blaine shushed him quickly, "No, no, baby, you're doing great, so good, I promise. Here, let me-" Without warning, he flipped them over so that Kurt was hovering over him. Kurt wasn't proud of the squeak he let out, his hands landing on Blaine's chest, holding him up so that he could stare down at him. "There we go."

Blaine's hands grabbed his hips, pulling them flush together. He started slowly rocking Kurt's hips down so that their cocks were rubbing against each other. "Like this, baby, move- yeah, like that," Blaine groaned, hips bucking upwards as Kurt rocked down.

"Oh, oh, god," Kurt panted, fingers clenching involuntarily on Blaine's chest. "_Oh, god_."

"Sh, baby, sh, your dad," Blaine moaned, his hands holding Kurt's so hard that he was sure he was going to have bruises there later and the thought only made him harder. He was so worked up, feeling himself on the edge already, too soon, and he dropped down so that he was covering more of Blaine's body. His hands were still helping Kurt move and he could feel the pace quicken, could feel his harsh breath against his neck when Kurt's head dipped down so that his forehead was pressed to Blaine's chest. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close, you're so beautiful, you feel so good against me, want to make you come," Blaine babbled quietly, lips pressing against the top of Kurt's head.

"Blaine, oh, I'm, I-"

"Sh, baby, I've got you."

Blaine tilted his head, one hand on his neck controlling the movement until their lips were pressed together. He bit down on Kurt's lip and for some reason, that's what set Kurt off, crying out into Blaine's mouth as he came in his underwear, hips twitching weakly as Blaine's movements became more frantic, trying to reach his own finish before Kurt became too sensitive for the friction.

"God, you're gorgeous when you come, wish, oh, fuck, wish I could see you better, you're so beautiful-" Blaine's hips stutter and still, his body tensing under Kurt before he goes loose and soft and Kurt curled into him as they both tried to calm their breathing.

"Do- Did you really mean that?" Kurt asked when he felt like he could move again, almost asleep.

"Hm? Mean what, sweetheart?" Blaine sounded just as tired as him, his arms tight around Kurt's body.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Blaine twisted them so that they were lying on their sides, his face open in the moonlight. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out, and I'm so, so grateful that you chose me to do that with." He kissed Kurt softly, sweetly, so very gently that he was thrown back to their first kiss, out on a porch swing before Finn interrupted.

Kurt sighed, cuddling closer and tucking his head under Blaine's chin.

"Do you want me to get something to clean us up with?"

Kurt hummed, fingers clutching tighter in Blaine's shirt. "Please. But, can we hold on, just for a minute? I know you need to leave, but-"

"Hey, it's okay, I'll stay." He pulled Kurt in even closer to him, pressing a kiss in his hair and tangling their legs together.

Of course, when Finn came in the next morning, Kurt kind of regretted asking Blaine to stay. Not enough to stop him from inviting Blaine back whenever he could get away from his family during Christmas vacation, though.


End file.
